Mi obsesión La historia de Angelique
by Sandrashine
Summary: No sé por qué me gustaba tanto observar a Barnabas Collins. Quizás fuesen sus ojos. Esos orbes castaños y (por aquel entonces) llenos de una adorable inocencia en respuesta a mi curiosidad. Entendía que yo no era nadie, que alguien como yo no tenía derecho a mirar al heredero de los Collins. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quizás por eso me gustara tanto hacerlo.


_Mi obsesión. _

_La historia de Angelique..._

1.- Un ángel de mármol.

No sé por qué me gustaba tanto observar a Barnabas Collins.

Desde el primer día que lo vi, me resultó un ser cautivadoramente hermoso y fascinante, como los relieves de los querubines esculpidos en las iglesias de Martinique. Los recordaba con indiscutible precisión.

Puedo decir con seguridad que no fallé a misa ni un solo domingo mientras viví en esa pequeña ciudad de Francia.

La iglesia de mi barrio era modesta y solo con pasearte por delante, podías detectar el olor a incienso y a santidad que emanaba de su interior. Su humo flotaba por doquier y dibujaba espirales iluminadas por vidrieras de despuntados colores, creando una especie de arcoíris pálido que confundía la vista. Recuerdo, sobre todo, a mi padre, de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas, murmurando palabras articuladas con los labios prietos. Debo suponer que eran oraciones que instaban a que el pan no faltara en nuestra casa. Nunca fueron de mucha utilidad, y posiblemente, la culpa de ello fuese mía, porque (lejos de ser una cristiana ejemplar) no tenía por costumbre rezar en la iglesia a no ser que algún adulto me reprendiera por no hacerlo. En caso contrario, me resistía con testarudez a apartar la vista de aquellos angelitos encantadores que flotaban en lo más alto de los pedestales.

Mi madre me puso mi nombre inspirados en ellos, me contó un día.

Quizás fuesen sus ojos, pensé. Esos orbes castaños y (por aquel entonces) llenos de una adorable inocencia en respuesta a mi curiosidad. Barnabas siguió a su padre por la pasarela que lo conducía hasta el barco y yo no lo quité la vista de encima, a pesar de que él, después de esbozar un amable gesto cohibido, ya lo había hecho hace rato. No pestañeé. No quería perderme detalle.

Quizás fuese aquel cabello azabache, permanentemente revuelto. No importaba cuántas veces Eloise, su institutriz, le pasara el cepillo, la rebeldía indómita siempre volvía a una desordenaba posición natural, más cómoda.

O quizás fuese esa piel rosada y uniforme, blanca y lisa como el mármol de caracalla que el Señor Collins había traído de unas canteras italianas, según me habían contado.

¡Angelique! –fui reprendida con un tirón brusco en mi brazo.- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lo quedes mirando? ¡Recuerda quién eres!

Reprimí las ganas que tenía de resoplar y me mostré sumisa, como había ensayado. Sabía bien quién era.

Angelique Bouchard. Una de las criadas al servicio de la prestigiosa familia Collins, los pesqueros más ricos de todo Liverpool y, pronto, los que se trasladarían a la tierra conocida como "nuevo mundo", donde serían todavía más ricos. O eso decían todos. En definitiva, y como solía recordarme mi tía Chantal, yo no era nadie.

Yo no tenía derecho a mirar al señorito Barnabas. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Entonces pensé que quizás fuera justamente por eso que me gustaba mirarlo. Mi padre me solía explicar historias, historias de un libro llamado Biblia. Ahí explicaban que el primer pecado que cometió la humanidad fue morder una manzana prohibida. Y que, por estar vetada, esta era más suculenta y tentadora.

Por aquel entonces no entendí el símil, pero si me pongo a reflexionar ahora, se adapta con bastante exactitud a mi historia. Al fin y al cabo, él me estaba prohibido... y eso solo conseguía que me pareciera más fascinante todavía.

Venga, ¡sube! –Chantal me zarandeó sin demasiada consideración para que me embarcara en la carabina de los Collins de una vez por todas.- Y lleva esto... ¡Corre niña, corre! ¡Espabila!

Dejó reposar en mis delgaduchos brazos un cubo que contenía en su interior productos de limpieza que debían hacer, en teoría, la estancia en el barco un tanto más agradable. La verdad es que ponía seriamente en duda que cumpliese su cometido. Aquello era mugre flotante.

Mi tía, al verme distraída, me volvió a apremiar con un grito. Cuando se le acababa la paciencia, siempre solía regañarme en francés. Era buen momento para ponerse en marcha.

Di un traspié al querer apresurarme por la pasarela, temerosa de recibir una bofetada si vacilaba más de la cuenta en mis quehaceres. No sería la primera vez. Que los señores Collins fueran buenos y respetuosos con el servicio no venía a significar que el servicio lo fuese conmigo.

Entre los trabajadores del negocio familiar y los criados, sumábamos más de cien personas las que estábamos repartidas entre todos los barcos. No sabría decir con exactitud cuántas, ya que yo solo había aprendido a contar hasta cien, pero seguro que habían más. Bastantes más.

Así pues, tenía serias dudas sobre lo que podría hacer yo respecto la limpieza de aquel barco abarrotado de tripulantes y porquería, armada tan solo con trapos viejos y agua de mar.

La brisa no dejaba ni una sola hebra de mi pelo quieta. Me alegré de que el salitre oliera mejor que las apestosas calles de Liverpool. En esa ciudad, si lanzabas una piedra en una esquina cualquiera, podías dar por seguro que habías acertado a una rata. No la echaría de menos. Jamás quise estar ahí.

Puse un gesto de repugnancia mientras esquivaba las amarras enredadas en el suelo y me disponía a desesperarme con una limpieza que iba a ser inacabable. Con ocho años de edad, había asumido que mi vida consistía en eso. En limpiar y nunca acabar.

Pero no podía quejarme. No podía quejarme cuando, desde mi posición de rodillas hincadas en la madera, llegaba a alcanzar la imagen del amo Collins elevando amablemente a su hijo desde la cintura, para que pudiera despedirse del puerto de Liverpool desde la popa del baco.

Soltaron amarras. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, la tierra se empezó alejar de nosotros. La madera chirriaba, los marineros gritaban órdenes que no entendía. Liverpool se empezó a convertir en una gran mancha negra y humeante. El tufo a putrefacción y orín fue tragado por la sal y, por primera vez desde que mi padre me vendió como sierva a aquella familia adinerada, me dio por respirar en profundidad.

Barnabas preguntó algo. Algo que no llegué a oír con la humedad del viento golpeándome las orejas, pero, fuese cual fuese la respuesta de su progenitor, hizo que el ángel de mármol esbozara la sonrisa más bonita que había visto jamás.

Y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, al recordar el incienso, las luces de colores y los querubines, inalcanzables, que yo observaba en la distancia del más reverencial silencio.

Él era como uno de ellos.

Por eso me gustaba mirarlo.


End file.
